Surreal Survival
Surreal Survival is a new original Surreal Memes series made by MoistCheese, in association with PoseidonHeir. It has 4 episodes and a prequel "Farewell Meme Man". The series differs from most other Surreal Series because unlike the others that just have Meme Man battling surreal enemies, this one features him battling against nature, memories and even himself. In Surreal Survival, shortly after Surreal Reich’s ending, Meme Man’s vacation goes wrong, his spacecraft crashes, leaving him stranded, near powerless and weak in an unknown environment. Throughout the series, Meme Man faces the forces of nature, while battling his own memories and struggling to keep his own sanity. Farewell Meme Man Farewell Meme Man was a prequel to Surreal Survival made before the first episode. Even before this prequel was released there was still a lot of concept art and hype among MoistCheese’s fans. Farewell Meme Man features Meme Man and his friends standing near a spacecraft. It is established that Meme Man is going on a vacation through space. His friends wish him goodbye, and then he boards the ship and takes off, as a crowd cheers from below. As he disappears, the screen turns to black. Then, a distorted Meme Man Jr. (Ocean Man) appears on the screen and says in a distorted voice “You will not see them soon”. He fades away and then the video ends. Episode 1 Episode 1 was the first episode of the series, and its actual YouTube title was “Surreal Survival: The Crash”. It begins with Meme Man enjoying his trip as his ship flies through space. Suddenly, a giant guitar comes towards him and its hit the ship, sending it spiralling out of control as the alarms go on full blast. Meme Man is thrown around the ship while it begins to fall down through a nearby planet’s atmosphere, and the guitar drifts off into space. Soon, the ship crashes into a forest of the planet. It causes a massive explosion, sending a shockwave across the entire planet’s surface. The camera returns to the forest and pans around it while the introduction text appears. Meme Man wakes up in the middle of a clearing. He is apparently weak and almost powerless due to the impact. The ship or its debris are nowhere in sight. Meme Man gets up and begins to walk around the forest. He is very confused and scared. A strange creature, a big cat, appearing to be a Smilodon, with the face of a human, lurks nearby and stalks Meme Man. When he turns around, it is gone. A piece of text shows his sanity dropping from 100% to 98%. He continues to walk. The same creature as mentioned before stalks him again, but Meme Man doesn’t notice and just keeps going. Meme Man travels through the forest, passing by unfamiliar trees and plants, and watching strange birds fly by overhead. His sanity drops from 98% to 96% as shown by the text. The screen then fades to black. The scene cuts to a view of Surrealopolis, supposedly rebuilt after the end of Surreal Reich. Alon walks up to Commander Brian, who is standing nearby. He comments about how Meme Man should be back from his vacation by now. Commander Brian worriedly states that they lost track of him on the radar, and says he is worried about his safety. Alon tells Brian to keep looking and suggests he’ll probably pop up soon, and that it’s just an error. He also says he’ll refrain from notifying the public so they wouldn’t be alarmed. Then he slides off the screen, leaving Brian to stand there, as the screen fades to black again. The video returns to Meme Man on the unknown planet, who is now climbing up a huge mountain. As he climbs, the sun sets, creating an epic aesthetic scene. Meme Man climbs to the top of the mountain during the sunset, and gazes at a beautiful scene of a valley surrounded by mountains, with a floating island above. Meme Man falls asleep at the top of the mountain. While sleeping, he has a dream. The screen around him is black, and random objects like Alon and Surrealopolis fly by him. Meme Man Jr/Ocean Man (we’ll call him Ocean Man for simplistic purposes) appears in his distorted form and warns Meme Man not to let his “fears” get out. The video very quickly shows a scene of prison bars and a sign saying Fears. The video very quickly returns to Meme Man and Ocean Man. Ocean Man says some other vague things, then tells Meme Man to meet him at the ocean. Meme Man is really confused and tries to ask more things, but Ocean Man slips away, as does the flying image of Surrealopolis, leaving Meme Man alone in the darkness. Meme Man wakes up the next day on top of the same mountain. He gets up and locates east using a direction calculation power, probably one of the last powers he still has left. East is found and Meme Man travels that way, towards the ocean. He travels through the forest, then a desert, and then he finally reaches the ocean, beyond some trees. When he sees the ocean, it suddenly triggers a painful distorted flashback of Ocean Man falling into water with a worried look on his face. This flashback has to do with Ocean Man’s backstory, which little is known about even now after his heartbreaking death in Surreal Reich 5. The flashback abruptly cuts short, and a transparent image of Ocean Man, like a spirit, appears and begins to talk to Meme Man. Ocean Man says a lot of things, but says two key pieces of information - that Meme Man will slowly lose his sanity and even physically turn to stone, and that during the seasonal changes of the planet, Meme Man will experience scorching heats and harsh winters. Ocean Man then disintegrates into the air. Meme Man leaves the ocean. The video cuts to him at a campfire site. The video zooms out for a full minute before fading to black. Episode 2 Episode 2 is the second episode of the series. It begins with a close up shot of the planet Meme Man is on from space. It appears that part of the planet is either dark or missing. Then, there is a white flash and the video cuts to a scene of Meme Man, with a blue tint due to the blue lighting around him, sleeping on a forest floor. Meme Man appears in the same strange dream realm from the first episode. Surrealopolis floats in the background while a textbox saying "Sanity: 83%" glides across the screen while glitching out. Ocean Man's distorted dream form materializes and begins to speak to Meme Man. Ocean Man warns Meme Man of a time of devastation and heat, and that he must look for a wetland in order to be protected from forest fires. Ocean Man also informs him that the seasonal rain has arrived, and that in a matter of time it will end, meaning summer will be upon him. Ocean Man also warns that increased loneliness will help Meme Man's insecurities "escape their chambers". He tells Meme Man to hurry and vanishes. Meme Man tries to ask where to find the wetland, but Ocean Man is already gone. Meme Man wakes with the lowest part of his body semi-frozen in stone and covered in plants. He trips over himself, surprised. This of course was what Ocean Man warned him of in the first episode, his body slowly solidifying into stone. When Meme Man regains balance, he finds a map has randomly appeared, and it shows him where the wetland is. Meme Man's face turns determined as rain falls around him. He glides off the screen as the title of the video appears behind him. The screen abruptly cuts to black. When the video returns, there is now a scene by a hill nearby Surrealopolis. Meme Man, Commander Brian and Orang are all gathered there. Alon tells them that they must find Meme Man. Brian asks how, and Orang says that the ship Meme Man was on had an indestructible GPS, so it would still be functional and therefore they would be able to track its signal. Alon agrees to this plan. Orang asks Brian if his old rocket from Surreal Reich 4 and 5 can be used to find Meme Man. Brian agrees, and they head over to the rocket, which Brian has fixed up since its last usage. Brian beckons everyone in, and they all board the rocket, which then subsequently blasts off. The screen fades to white. An intense scene of Meme Man running in a thunderstorm, with trees flying by, is shown. Dramatic music is playing. A textbox shows his sanity dropping from 83% to 76%. Some strange animals run past him. Meme Man says "almost there" as he observes a clearing coming up, illuminated by the sun. But then, a lightning bolt strikes Meme Man, knocking him out and causing him to fall into a body of water. The scene then goes under the water, where Meme Man is unconscious and sinking. He then wakes to find himself surrounded by motionless squid tentacles. Meme Man swims around, wondering where he is. As Meme Man reaches a cave, Ocean Man materializes, and tells him that this place is sacred to him, for "it is the location of the start of his existence". Allegedly, he thrived here for UNINTELLIGIBLE years before he was moved to Surreal Reich's planet. After saying this, Ocean Man disappears again. Suddenly, Meme Man is slapped by a disembodied hand. A robotic voice says "Entry access forbidden. Deploying UNITS." A fish floats up next to Meme Man, except the fish has a human head on it. It appears to be the same head that is one the strange creature that stalked Meme Man in the first episode. The fish screams in a distorted voice, as two more fish with the same appearance show up next to it. They begin to chase Meme Man. Meme Man runs until an even bigger fourth fish appears in front of him. He is now cornered. He floats upward, as the four fish chase him. One of them snaps his mouth at him. However, before the fish can hurt Meme Man, some tentacles appear and whisk it away. Meme Man is shocked as he sees a massive jellyfish, which had just saved his life, float off into the expanse of water. Meme Man just continues floating upwards in response. He climbs out of the water and up a mountain. From there, he observes a forest clearing which contains some creatures, such as a brown rhinoceros with hair, and a family of elephants with human faces resembling the ones on the fish, and the stalking creature. Soon, they both drift of the screen, as another creature enters. This one is the Smilodon-like creature who stalked Meme Man in the first episode. He lays down, content. Then, the scene slowly drifts away, and the credits begin playing. Episode 3 The third episode begins with Meme Man sleeping in another forest. Some weird blue lights appear and knock over some trees. Meme Man gets up and wonders what happened. Then, a shot of the planet in space is shown. That dark region shown in the second episode seems to have expanded. It then floats off screen as the title appears. As the title fades, a scene of the Thot Not rocket in front of a galaxy is shown. Inside, Commander Brian, Alon, Orang, and Nam Emem are gathered. They have been travelling through space for a while. Alon says it is time to alert the council and public of the issue. Brian starts communications, and a hologram of Grand Pillar Cl'egius appears. The Grand Pillar addresses the crew and asks why he was contacted. Alon informs him that Meme Man's vacation has gone wrong and that he's been stranded. The Grand Pillar is very concerned, and he says he will tell the rest of the council of this issue. Brian adds that they are in space, and suggests that the council send some of their ministers to take care of Surreal Reich and Thot Not while they are absent. The Grand Pillar agrees, and also says that some rescue fleets will be sent to aid them in their search for Meme Man. The Grand Pillar promises Meme Man will be found. Orang asks what would happen if he remained lost. The Grand Pillar says "Then reality will never be the same". The screen fades to white, as the next scene shows up. A shot of a rocky mountain similar to the one Meme Man climbed in the first episode is shown. The sun is rising in the background, illuminating the mountains as it floats higher and higher. The scene then switches to a forest. Some trees have fallen over. Meme Man glides onto the screen, asking what happened. He then arrives at a small beach nearby a small body of water. He sees bubbles behind some trees in the distance and wonders where they are coming from. He goes over there, and pushes aside two trees to get a better view. What he sees is shocking. The Smilodon-like creature who was seen in both episodes before is striding through a ring of fire. It then lays down, and turns red slowly. Then, its face becomes content, as the screen zooms out. Meme Man, illuminated by the fire, turns sad, and walks away. A shot of the planet appears, zoomed in on a certain section. Then, the screen fades to black. The next scene shows Meme Man on a rock, observing a forest of discoloured trees. He mentions that the ecosystem has been negatively affected by the summer months. Meme Man then begins to travel in a montage, past a floating island, and then a dead forest. While passing by, he states that the forest is only a "mere skeleton of what it once was". After travelling for a while, Meme Man stops at another huge rock, and goes to sleep. The screen shows an extended shot of the dead forest, ominous clouds, and lightning surrounding him as he slumbers. Then, the screen abruptly zooms in at Meme Man and fades to white. A scene of the dream realm from the first two episodes is now here. But something is wrong. Instead of black, the background is a post-apocalyptic dark brownish red. The image of Surrealopolis now shows the city destroyed, with buildings missing pieces, and covered in decay. Meme Man himself is nowhere in sight. Ominous mist floats around. The city then floats away and the scene switches to the hole with bars on it, supposedly where the fears are locked away. A banging sound is heard, and the screen starts to vibrate and glitch. As this reaches a crescendo, something flies into the bars, tears them open and speeds away too fast for their appearance to be seen, leaving the hole open. The screen slowly fades to black, and the text "Surreal Survival 3" appears on the screen. It then fades away, and the video ends. Episode 4 Episode 4 is the final episode of the series. The episode begins with Meme Man, now physically immobile due to the decay turning him into stone. The scene then cuts to inside his mind. Meme Man than says that he feels as though an eerie presence within his mind space before beginning to wander the ruins of the city. He wonders how his mind has become such horror. As Meme Man explores his mind, something appears to be following Meme Man, but it recedes for a few seconds before advancing close and then receding again. This catches Meme Man's attention as he calls out who is there but gets no answer. He then stumbles onto a picture of him, Orang, Nam Emen and Alon together in Surreal Reich. Meme Man then monologues to himself somberly by saying that he is sorry for not coming back in time and saying it was stupid of him to leave the Reich. He wishes to see them again before the planet takes him. He walks for a bit before feeling another uneasy feeling. He then calls out to who is there again, only to get no answer again. Just then, the screen flickers and cuts to black. This cause Meme Man to get scared and wonder what is happening to his mind. A voice calls out and says "YOU CAN FLASH IN THE DARK. DON'T LET THEM GET YOU,". Meme Man then realizes that he lost his eyes and goes looking for them. A flash illuminates the screen for a few seconds revealing an eyeless Meme Man next to a wall with blood text that reads "THEY'VE TAKEN YOUR EYES" as well another text showing his sanity is a 8% (it drops by 1% with each flash). The screen then goes dark again for a few seconds and then flashes again revealing the wall saying "FIND THEM". A third flash illuminates the screen with the blood text now saying "DON'T LOSE YOUR MIND". A fourth flash reveals something before it flees and the blood text now says "SAVE YOURSELF!". The next flash reveals another unknown thing before it too flees. The blood text disappears by this point. Meme Man found his left eye and then says that he must find his last eye but wonders where it could be. He turns around to search for his right eye. He puts his missing eye on. This illuminates the left half the screen. Before the scene ends, a yellowish abomination peers it's head up from one of the walls. The scene cuts back outside Meme Man's mind when the Thot Not rocket lands on the planet with Orang, Nam Emem, and Alon exiting the ship. Alon then declare that they are here and tells everyone to split up to find Meme Man. The scene cuts back to inside Meme Man's mind with him saying that it is quite the struggle to find his missing eye. He then realizes that in his mind, he can control what happens in there. He then conjures his missing eye and puts it back on. the screen fully illuminates, revealing the horrific yellowish abomination stalking stalking Meme Man as it shrieks at him. It looked like a blob with a screaming face and spider like legs. Meme Man, horrified by this abomination, then flees as it gives chase to Meme Man. He then wonder what this frightful creature that he is propelling himself away from. The abomination catches up to Meme Man and then attacks him. He asks what it wants from him. The abomination, not responding to the question, throws Meme Man against a wall. This cause Meme Man to get ANGERY as he prepares to attack the abomination. Meme Man and the abomination precede to fight. Just as Meme Man was getting the upper hand, another abomination (this one was blue, resembled a Leech with two mantis-like arms, and had eyes and gaping maws all over it's body) ambushes him. Meme Man ask who are they and why were they in his mind. Meme Man then realizes something. A flashback then occurs. The flashback show what happened during the first three Surreal Survival videos with a text of his sanity shown going down from 100% to 0%. Meme Man figures out the true nature of the two abominations attacking him. They were the embodiment of Meme Man's insecurities, his anxieties and the fears that Ocean Man warned him about back in episode 1. He declare that he can't have them present. the screen fades to white as he regains his sanity. This presumably kills both the abominations. Alon's voice then echoes that is it Meme Man before declaring that it is. Alon had found Meme Man. His sanity is at 100%. Meme Man eyes open as he sees that he is leaving the planet and has been reunited with Nam Emem, Orang, Alon, and Commander Brian. The credits roll as the episode, as well as the series, ends.Category:Upcoming Category:MoistCheese Category:Series Category:Meme Man Memes Category:YouTube-Original Memes Category:Surreal Meme